The Bear King/Transcript
---- SCENE: Past. Camelot. Zelena and King Arthur teleport in. Arthur falls on the ground. ---- Zelena: Welcome home your majesty. (He offers him her hand) King Arthur: (Ignores it, sits up and takes off his glove) Zelena: Oh, does that hurt?. I can make it go away. King Arthur: '''I don't need anymore of your dark magic! '''Zelena: Really? Would you rather I sent you back to face Merlin and Emma on your own? King Arthur: (stands up) Zelena: My dark magic is what allowed us to escape after you let them take control of Excalibur! King Arthur: Because you spent the battle pinned to a tree! Zelena: (Steps forward) Careful! Or you wish you never cut me loose. King Arthur: You think I want to be working with a villain like you? Zelena: (Smiles) King Arthur: Like it or not, we still need each other. Zelena: (Laughs) You mean you need me to help you finish your pitiful quest to restore Excalibur? King Arthur: Which I can use to destroy your sister, so you can escape and give birth to this precious child of yours! (gestures to Zelena's stomach) Zelena: (Touches stomach, sighs) What do you suggest!? Because the combined power of Merlin and the Dark One makes your knights useless! King Arthur: Not true. My knights will help us defeat their powers if we give them the right motivation. Zelena: (Smiles) King Arthur: (pauses for a moment, then resumes) How far can your magic transport us? Zelena: Far enough. Why? (Smiles) Where do you want to go? King Arthur: There's something that can help us in another land. A land called DunBroch! ---- SCENE: Past. DunBroch. Merida places a flower next to her father's grave. ---- Merida: (Smiling) I did it dad. Saved the boys. And I proved to the clans that I am fit to be their queen. (The smile fades from her face, she looks at her bow) Now I may have united the clans behind me but now comes the hard part: ruling over them. (She pauses, then smiles) You always made it look so easy. (The smile fades again) Wish you were here so you- (She breathes in, looks down, then back up) ... I could ask you how you did it. Queen Elinor: (Walks towards Merida) He's always with you, Merida. Even if it doesn't seem like it. (They both look at the grave) I miss him too. But today is not a day to wallow in sadness. Come, you can't be late for your own coronation. (she smiles) Merida: (Smiles too, takes a deep breath and sighs. She walks away from her father's grave smiling.) ---- SCENE: Past. DunBroch. A cloaked figure rides on a horse at night. It arrives at an old cottage. The man steps down, a wooden leg can be seen. He takes his hood off an reveals himself to be King Fergus. He draws his sword and barges into the cottage. He looks around, impatiently. ---- King Fergus: Show yourself Witch! Witch: There's no witch here! Just a simple woodcarver! King Fergus: You gave me daughter magic. Turned me wife and boys into bears. You're a witch! Witch: Perhaps I... dabble with magic. (smiles) King Fergus: Good. Witch: (Looks surprised) King Fergus: 'Cause I need some. Invaders are attacking from the south. If I am to lead the clans to victory over, I'm gonna need some magic. Witch: Mmm, something to stop invaders from the south... King Fergus: Something to insure the future of me kingdom. Witch: Yes! (smiles) I can help ya. But I must warn ya, it won't come cheap King Fergus: Whatever your price is, I'll pay it. Witch: I'm not in need of anything right now, perhaps in the future. Call it an "I owe you". (She teleports to the other side of the room and holds up a contract. She lays it down and pats it, gesturing him to sign it.) King Fergus: (walks closer) Witch: (smirks, she nods) King Fergus: (stamps the paper with his ring) Very well. Witch: Then we have ourselves a deal. (She claps her hands in excitement. She turns around and grabs two bottles, she pours them into her bubbling cauldron. She mumbles as she sprinkles in another ingredient. She looks at King Fergus and pulls a hair from his beard.) King Fergus: (grumbles) Witch: (She puts the hair in the cauldron, it turns cyan. A blast of magic stuns them for a couple of moments. A helm then ascends from the cauldron. The Witch grabs it. She lifts it up to King Fergus. ) King Fergus: What's it do? Witch: Wear this helm into battle, and you'll get exactly what you want. King Fergus: Aye. (He takes the helm) Category:Season Five Transcripts